Lovers Enemy
by Ellie-Jade
Summary: Bella killed someone, someone that everyone knew. Now she must pay the price for what she did, but she didnt expect to fall in love with the son of the man she killed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters and story line belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infringement intended.**

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and i hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was nice to be back, I've been gone a couple of years now. I know the welcome back is not going to be too great, I mean what should I expect. I leave him without any warning, just packed my bags and left during the night. I just...I just couldn't stand it anymore, the look in his eyes, complete disappointment, the funny thing is none of it was my fault I didn't mean to kill him, he attacked me! I was just defending myself, I didn't mean any harm. One minute he's lunging towards me and the next he's lying on the floor completely lifeless, the blood...it was everywhere, I could smell it...

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?" I looked forward into the eyes of my taxi driver, he looked scared, concerned. I just nodded my head not trusting what would come out of my mouth especially with all these thoughts running through my head. He probably already knows who I am anyway. Everybody knows who I am and what I did, but nobody knows why. "Ummm...miss were here" I looked out the window and saw the little red house surrounded by the trees. I could tell that nothing had changed much, the logs were still by the flower beds where me and Jacob used to collect them from the forest to put in the fireplace, and the swing hanging from the tree was still by the garage where me and Jacob used to hang out, building stuff, mostly junk and the new car he was hoping to drive in the near future. He's probably finished it now anyway, I've been gone long enough but he always was a perfectionist when it came to building his cars.

I looked through my bag trying to find my purse where all my money was stashed. Being gone so long I've made enough money to last a lifetime, when you work in the modelling industry and look like me it's not hard to get noticed and be booked by all those big modelling agencies. I mean I am pretty beautiful, all 5ft 9 of me, I know I'm quite tall for a young girl of my age. I'm 16 and still a virgin, you'd think me being a famous model that I would have guys lined up outside my door but they know I'm crazy, they know what I did. I'm just waiting for the right guy, my soul mate, the person I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with, and get married too and have kids with and live happily ever after. But there will never be a happily ever after not for me anyway.

I handed my money over to the taxi driver mumbling a thanks for the lift and made my way round to the boot to collect my belongings. I trudged towards the door with my head down, hoping he will welcome me back with open arms, unlikely. I gave the door two quick nocks and waited to see my sun, my best friend, my Jacob. I wasn't disappointed, the door swung open and there he stood..."Bella, is that you?" I dropped my bags and jumped into his arms, it had been too long. "Jacob...I've...missed...you...so...much" I could barely get a word out I was crying so much. I had been clinging to him for about 5 minutes and he still hadn't said a word or put his arms around me, I was starting to worry, I knew this was too good to be true. I released myself from his arms and slowly started to feel the warmth fade away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come back, I'll just go" I turned around to pick my bags up but his arm shot out and grabbed me before I had the chance. "Don't go, I'm just shocked your back, you've been gone for so long, I thought you were dead...I've missed you Bells" he pulled me into his chest whilst I clung to his t-shirt never wanting to let go, never wanting to lose the only thing that is special to me, the only family I have left.

I stepped away from his embrace and took a good look at my best friend. He has definitely grown up a lot, not the short skinny guy I used to remember. His hair has been cropped short, still the same jet black but it framed his face better, made him look older. His body is also extremely toned even under all those clothes he's wearing. "Wow, Jacob you do know that drugs are really bad for you right?" he looked puzzled, so I took a step back and devoured his body with my eyes. "Oh...ummm yeah well. When you left I had to occupy myself so I sort off went to the gym a lot, do I look okay?" I could see the blush spread across his cheeks. He's always had a crush on me ever since we were little. I remember his dad Billy used to tease him in front of me about how much he likes me and Jacob always used to deny it, saying "Dad stop embarrassing me, were just friends, right bells?" We have always been just friends and I want it to stay like that, I see Jacob as my big brother not my future boyfriend. "Jacob you look great, I bet the girls are swooning over you" I heard him mutter something under his breath but I didn't quite catch it. I looked up to meet his eyes and saw them darken slightly as he scanned my body. "Well Bella you look...magnificent" I walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Jake, so where's the old man Billy?" I saw Jacob's eyes go even darker as I pulled away from his cheek. Suddenly a noise behind him brought him out of his lustful gaze; he turned around and moved out the way to let his dad through. "Hey Billy, look before you start shouting at me, I'm really sorry that I left I just had to get away from here" I slowly inched my way towards him but stopped when I saw him shaking in anger. "Bella what the fuck do you think you were doing! What would your dad off said if he was here. I'm supposed to be taking care of you but how can I do that when you run away from me. I looked for you for months, I had people search for you...I thought you were dead, everybody thought you were dead" I saw tears well up in his eyes and ran into his arms "I'm so sorry Billy, I won't do it again. I promise" I heard him sniffle on my shoulder and hugged him even harder to let him know that I'm back and back for good.

* * *

**please review xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters and story line belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infingement intended.**

**AN: Hey again, i hope this chapter is better then the first and you guys will give me more reviews after reading this. There is some drug use and mention off past abuse so if you dont like that sort of stuff i wouldnt read it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

The welcome back could have been better but I guess it was what I expected. I knew Billy would be angry but I didn't think he would be that angry. He looked so disappointed in me and then he pulled the dad card out "What would your dad off said if he was here" I know what he would of said, he would say "I don't give a shit if your back, I'm too involved in my own life to care, so go and fuck back off where you came from because nobody wants you here" but guess what? Daddy's not here anymore, he's been locked up since I've been 8 years old. He was put away for murder, like father like daughter. Now I know why people say "you're just like your dad" it's because I am, except my dad had the tendency to lose his temper very quickly. He hit me once, I had a black eye for ages, it was over something so petty but he did have a bit too much to drink, so I guess you could say it was my fault, I should of been more careful and stayed out of his way.

I jumped of my bed and walked towards the bags that were by the door. I rummaged in the front pocket of one of the bags and started to panic, I was sure it was there, I checked over and over again this morning; I never leave without it, it gets rid off the pain, the memories, everything. I suddenly remembered that I put it in one of the pockets of my jeans. I went further down in the bag and grabbed the bottom pair. I put my hand into the pocket and grabbed the plastic bottle. Ecstasy is my life saver, I can't live without it, it makes me feel alive and I just forget everything, my dad, Billy, Jacob, the murder. It all disappears, I feel like I'm floating without a care in the world. I was starting to shake, I needed them so bad, and it was becoming painful. I opened the bottle and noticed I didn't have many left, a few at the most. La push must have a dealer; everywhere has a dealer, don't they?

I tipped two of the pills out in my hand; I usually take one but these memories were getting worse, two won't do any harm, people take these things all the time. I put the pills on the tip of my tongue and swallowed. I could feel it already, the rush, the adrenaline, the feeling of peace and freedom.

"Hey Bella, Billy wanted to know if you were joining us for tea?" I jumped causing the bottle in my hand to drop on the floor and all the pills to fall out. I tried picking them up but the drugs were making my hands shake and my vision was becoming blurry. "Jake! What are you doing, you can't just walk into my room like that" I started to panic, what if he saw? What if he tells everyone? It's not like I'm a druggy or anything, I don't do it every day, it's just when I want everything to go away, to become numb for a little while. I felt Jake kneel down beside me and take my hand. "Bella look at me for a sec" I shook my head, he can't see me like this, this is something I do on my own when no one's around, I don't want everyone seeing what a mess I've become. I felt Jake gently grip my chin and turn my face towards his, so I quickly closed my eyes. "Open your eyes" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was extremely angry. I shook my head again, I knew my pupils would be dilated and Jake would surely figure it out then. He tightened his grip on my chin to the point of becoming painful. "If you don't open your eyes right now I swear to god I will tell Billy" I slowly opened my eyes and heard him take a long drawn in breath, he was ready to explode.

I swiftly jumped to my feet which caused a wave of dizziness to hit me. I stumbled past him towards the door but he caught me from around the waist and pulled me flush against his chest. "How long have you been taking them?" I could tell he was trying to act calm, he doesn't like to get angry towards me, he knows it frightens me. "A few months at the most" I felt his arms tighten around my waist. "How long does it take for them to wear off?" I could feel his body beginning to shake. "It depends really, it takes 30-60 minutes for them to affect me properly and they last for about 2-3 hours but the after effects can last up to 3-7 days" he dropped his arms from around my waist and took a step back. I turned around and saw the concern on his face but he was still angry because he kept clenching his fists together. I saw him take a step forwards and I flinched back; I knew he would never hurt me; I just like being careful around people that have a short temper. I saw the hurt in his eyes when I flinched but he carried on walking forwards to where the pills were still lying on the floor. He picked up the bottle and gathered the pills in a pile and placed them inside the bottle. He stood up and turned towards me "Stay up here for a bit, sort yourself out and when you think you're ready, come downstairs and join us for tea" he shoved the bottle in his pocket and made his way towards the door. "Jake wait..." he turned around and just stared at me, I knew that look, disappointment. I decided not to say anything and waited to see if he would perhaps forgive me or even show me a smile to let me know that it was going to be ok, but I got nothing. I saw him lightly shake his head then he turned around and made his way downstairs leaving me alone for the drugs to take their effect, to make me feel the one thing I love, to make me feel alive.

* * *

**Please review xoxo**


End file.
